bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:TheDiamondBee/The Night Of The Gummy Army (A Fictional Story)
There once was a huge private server, where all the beekeepers of the wiki could roam freely without the constant pestering of nubs. Some were keepers, some were just ownerless bees, and others still were strange characters. Everyone farmed happily on the mountain, until the day that Bee Bear came. Everyone had been waiting month after month, for the arrival of Christmas. Now that it was here, there were some doubts. ' '“Ho Ho HO!” he screamed. “Merry Beesmas!” Everyone rushed over to greet him, and he started handing out quests like Christmas presents. The beekeepers scrambled around the mountain, for the promise of an adorable cub buddy. However, behind this innocent cover, evil was plotting. ''' '''Deep inside Gummy Bear’s lair, GumdropTheGummyBee was planning to please Gummy Bear somehow, and Beesmas seemed like the key. “Send out the agents!!” “Huh, that’s funny,” Blazeplaysyt commented. “Rogue Festive Bee summoned nighttime?” ' '''The night went somewhat smoothly. A vicious was caught and defeated, sprouts were planted, and fireflies were flying. Nobody looked closely enough to notice that they had the faces of Gummy Bees. Except one bee. ' '''“Can’t you guys smell the espionage?” asked TheDiamondBee. “The fireflies have GUMMY BEE FACES! Rogue Festive bees have night bells? This is too weird.” Some beekeepers nodded their heads, but more authoritative ones, like ManyIce, dismissed this idea immediately. TheDiamondBee sighed, and went back to the pine tree field. Gummy Bear, very pleased with the evil beekeeper’s work, continued what he started. A very special agent was dispatched, filled to bursting with gooey orange passion. “Silent night,” hummed Bee Bear. “Hooooooooney night.” AgentOrange creeped up towards Bee Bear, holding the gooey blob. “Bees make great… friends all AAAAACK!” Bee Bear was slimed, and the mixture seeped into his brain, where it changed his thoughts. “MUST HAVE GOO.” (The Next Day) “Bee Bear! Are you sure you don’t want any more pollen?” OldLuckee, like many others, were asking him what had changed his mind. “All I Want For Beesmas, Is GOO!” The beekeepers, appalled by his new desire, continued the quest anyway, because the promise of cub buddy was close. That night, an eerie tone permeated the air. Some bees could feel it in their wings. Windstorm bee even let people fight him for tokens, just to lighten the mood. But the fear remained. (The Next Day) “I got my cub buddy!” screamed JoshDaNoob. “I can already think of ten ways to abuse it!” Everyone was finishing their quests, and given a precious cub. Nobody took it seriously, though. Some cubs had outrageous names, like ‘Slave’, ‘Save Me’, and ‘I was kidnapped’. One crazy keeper tried donating his to the wind shrine. The cubs grumbled mutinously amongst themselves, but stayed loyal to their keepers. Then, the final night came, where the Gummy Bear would finally get what he wanted. ''' '''Several bees and keepers came to the top of the 25 bee zone to watch the sun set, and to watch the fireflies to see where they land. But when this night came, a more eerie figure sailed over the horizon. “GUMMY BEAR!” yelled Mrtigerfan. “And is that… Gumdrop and AgentOrange with him?!” They marched over the hives, and revealed their immense swarm of Gummy Bees. Then, a second wave of bees appeared, this time of Festive Bees, under the command of Evil Bee Bear. Each Gummy Bee carried their own brainwash blob, and each Festive Bee had a night bell. “TOGETHER, THE MOUNTAIN WILL BE ETERNAL GOOEY DARKNESS!” bellowed Gummy Bear. Beekeepers jumped back in surprise, to see their own Gummy and Festive bees joining the Gummy Army. “FIGHT ME IF YOU DARE!” The good bees and keepers nodded to each other, and the fight was on. ''' '''The beekeepers equipped their most defensive gear, and the bees pulled on their stingers. Then the first wave of attack came. It didn’t work out as expected. All the attacks went straight through Gummy Bear, and fell out the other side, contaminated with goo. The attacks then haunted their owner. Beekeepers were desperately yeeting bees, the huge swarm closing in on them. Just when they thought they were done with it, another terrible thing happened. Bee Bear made a little speech. “Beekeepers,” he started.”I know you all love honey. But the thing that is true, is clear, pure, sweet, GOO!” All the cub buddies froze. They were completely motionless, except that their eyes were turning pink and blue. A soft, collective growl rose, and it became deafening roars of rage and anger. They began ripping at their owners’ limbs, adding to the constant sting from enemy bees. For a while, it looked positively hopeless. Then a strange thing happened. Pat9191 dropped their pollen sack, and it crashed onto an unsuspecting Gummy Bee. The bee started a fit of adorably high demonic screaming, before it's cowardly retreat. That’s when the beekeepers realized the true weakness of the gooey army. “Honey!” they proclaimed excitedly. “Their weakness is honey!” All the beekeepers gathered their honey reserves, and together they made a huge pile, of what must have been billions, no trillions of honey. They climbed to the top of the Bear Gate, and poured it onto the mountain. All traces of sticky evil were washed away in the golden flood, and only Gummy Bear and his partner remained. ''' '''Gummy Bear was horrified. He moaned and growled, for his perfect attack was thwarted. “What shall I do now, GumdropTheGummyBee?” as a response, Gumdrop pulled out his well-used ban hammer, and yeeted Gummy Bear off of the back of the hives, to the Flat Endlessness. He and AgentOrange went to rejoin their beekeeper friends. “He’s gone!” said Creepwhocreeps. “And we have nobody to thank but ourselves.” ' '“And our honey. Our loads of honey,” moaned xXBismuthXx. “There goes my leaderboard spot.” ''' '''The sun began rising, its majesty bringing new hope to the exhausted beekeepers. To celebrate the banishment of Gummy Bear, a few Festive Sprouts were planted, and then things returned to normal, and from that point on, nobody had the nerve to bring up that strange night, other than me of course. Category:Blog posts